An unexpected Traveler
by pinuppussycat
Summary: Thorin's party is still traveling far and hard when they come to what they thought was an abandoned home. Both the party and the tenant have a surprise in store. 1. Not sure if "Reader" will be a hobbit..but probably 2. Probably a KilixReader fic 3. I havent written anything in 13 years, fic wise lol dont judge me. 4. Dont worry..things will get hot and heavy in no time...


KilixReader

The day had been hot and long and you were dying for only a few minutes of sleep. Your eyes were growing heavier as the orange sky grew darker as the sun set behind the trees of the west. When your eyelids managed to seal themselves its seemed like seconds before you were drowning in a sea of darkness with the walls around you. Unfortunately this dark bliss was interrupted at what felt like far too soon. Your eyes snapped open at the sound of soft clanging of metals and murmuring. You listened intently to try and distinguish where these noises were coming from and from whom. The voices grew clearer and louder- they were drawing nearer with each minute.

"Up there" A brisk and rough voice said "that would be a spot to rest. You two, go in search for some meat. And you, for some wood."

You heard bustling around as your eyes finally became adjusted with the darkness. There was a crowd of people minding their way to the small clearing at the base of the slope leading up to your home. The party was clearly a bunch of men, most of them dwarves with the exception of a tall and thin figure who's height toward over them all. He could be a wizard, you thought, with a long staff and pointed hat like that. The last of the group was particularly small. A hobbit? With a group of dwarves? You suddenly realized that in seconds you would no longer be alone and stood up, very alert now. They made their way up the slope to your home and you dragged yourself out of bed to the foyer. Your hand locked around a potted plant that was previously perched on a cluttered table as you stepped closer to the door.

"W-who's there?" You demanded, still unsure what to do with yourself. "Im warning you, you better tell me you are!"

The rustling noises of several pairs of feet on the cool grass stopped suddenly. You could hear the dull 'thuds' of a few bodies hitting each other in the sudden stop. The forms of all the men were quite clear now, only a few feet away from the door of your home.

The voice you heard handing out chores spoke. "I am Thorin, son of Thrain and this is my company. We come in peace if you do. We're just travelers wishing to rest for the night"

You were scared, not because you feared who was outside your door but more so at the thought of visitors. Solitude was the usual in your case. You reached out to open the door and took a few steps back, raising the plant higher as if to defend yourself with it, while the door slowly swung open. The party of dwarves cautiously let themselves in, gripping the weapons at their side, unsure if they were in a threatening environment. The wizard bent down slightly to allow himself through the door followed by the hobbit. Unsure glances were exchanged between Thorin's company and yourself. A hearty chuckle rang out breaking the silence and drawing all eyes to the Wizard.

"My. [F/N], daughter of Deerlin. This is a surprise for all of us, I think."

Confusion hit everyone in the face like a ton bricks.

"Wait- Gandalf, you tellin' me you know 'er?" the largest of the dwarves asked, pointing at you with a larger hammer "why's she got a plant in 'er hands?"

You quickly realized you were still clutching the potted daisies for protection and casually lowered the plant in exchange for switching on the lights.

The wizard, Gandalf, did not break his smile. "its been far too long for you to remember me, I'm guessing, but not for me. You remember back when you were much smaller, much younger, I was one of the first whom met you when you were taken in by Radagast.

You thought back hard to your childhood, when you first began to apprenticed Radagast the Brown. Gandalf's face starts forming in your memories and your see yourself chasing butterflies made of smoke that he had cast from his pipe. You smiled at the thought.

"I should explain," Gandalf continued, this time directing his focus to the dwarf named Thorin. "some time ago [f/n] was taken in by Radagast to apprentice him as a healer. I should've guessed she'd found her own life and home by now"

"You mean witch doctor?" said a smaller grey haired dwarf, looking you up and down.

"You could say that in a sense, I suppose. She's quite talented you know."

Three more dwarves pushed their way though, piling wood and rabbits on the floor in front of them, smiling proudly and looking around.

One of the newer dwarves, still grinning, pushing blond braids away from his face spoke out "Eh, what's going on? Can we not stay here?"

Focus was back on you again, you felt uncomfortable with so many eyes on you.

**_So..just a few side notes:_**

**_•Im thinking of making the reader a hobbit cause why not_**

**_•Im thinking the story will change POV throughout also because why not_**

**_•The last fanfic I wrote was about P!ATD and it was dreadfully long, wrong, and raunchy and also 13 years ago so please forgive me._**

**_*Please leave me any suggestions or requests!_**


End file.
